


nick fury is an asshole

by pastelfalcon



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Drabble, F/M, Kiss and Make-Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelfalcon/pseuds/pastelfalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick has been away for awhile and Phil is (understandably) pissed off about it. Melinda is, as always, the most level-headed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nick fury is an asshole

“Six months!” Phil says with both anger and volume, his hand sweeping towards his desk as though he intends to knock something over but of course he doesn’t. “Six months, we didn’t know if you were dead or alive.”

The corner of Nick’s mouth quirks as he slides off his sunglasses. “Now to be fair,” he says sagely, “Nobody told you I was dead this time.”

“Do you think this is funny?” Phil demands, expression contorted between indignant and hurt. “You promised me when we started this again we’d be honest with each other this time.”

“Technically not telling you isn’t the same as lying to you,” Nick points out conversationally. Phil stares at him, mouth open and eyes bright with anger, and Nick lifts his shoulder in a shrug because there’s not much else he can do when Coulson has a point.

Six months of tracking down a few particularly slimy HYDRA members without so much as a coded transmission is a little much even for Nick. Especially considering the number of explosions he’s been through lately.

“You’re an asshole,” Phil says finally, quieter now.

Melinda snorts and steps in, shooting Nick a disgusted face. “You are terrible at this,” she says dryly, moving to grab Phil’s tie and yank him forward from where he’d leaned against the desk. “If you’re not going to apologize, at least give him something more than a box of chocolates to make up for it.”

“They’re expensive chocolates,” Nick says. “I got him a stuffed animal, too.”

Melinda rolls her eyes and half-drags Phil by his tie, moving to plant a hand between his shoulders and manually push him into Nick’s obligingly lifting arms. “Kiss and make up,” she suggests blandly, but there’s a smile playing at her lips behind Phil’s back.

“I don’t want to make up, I want him off my plane,” Phil grumbles, but his frustration was banked almost as soon as Nick took off his shades.

“I got you this damn plane,” Nick reminds him, but he’s already kissing Phil before the new Director can object, Melinda’s hand sliding up to cup the back of Phil’s neck to remind him he’s grounded.

“You’re still an asshole,” Phil mumbles against Nick’s mouth, shifting to duck their foreheads together. “And Melinda was worried too, don’t let her tough guy act fool you.”

Nick laughs shortly, meeting Melinda’s gaze over Phil’s shoulder as his hand drops to her free one, their fingers tangling together uncoordinatedly. “I didn’t doubt it.”


End file.
